


The Forwarding Address for The Attraction of Danger

by maidamedia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: Sex and danger - who can resist?Story continues at:https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/3356.html





	The Forwarding Address for The Attraction of Danger

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

Garak raised his head and looked over to the doorway where Julian, dressed only in a small towel draped around his hips, was standing. "Come in. There's no reservations and the heat is marvelous. As a doctor you must know that dry heat is wonderfully relaxing."

"I can wait till you're finished."

"Not at all," Garak insisted, leaning up on one elbow and indicating the empty place beside him. Unlike a Cardassian sauna, there was no division between the places to lay, and the surface was soft but firm, ventilated to absorb the sweat produced. "I'll enjoy the company. We haven't had a chance to chat since that first day we met. By all means, remove your towel and join me. As a doctor, I'm sure you're quite comfortable around naked people."

The red on Julian's face seemed a little deeper shade than could be accounted for by the amount of time he'd been in the room, but, hesitantly, he dropped his towel on a table and came over to the bed, lying down as close to the edge, away from Garak, as possible. Garak gave him a small smile and closed his eyes. Slowly, Julian allowed himself to relax. The heat was good.

"So, how are you enjoying your assignment, Doctor? I hope that enough of us have come down with fascinating illnesses to compensate for the research you've given up."

"You know about my research? Are you interested in medicine?" Julian asked, surprised.

"Only as an ignorant layman. When you're marking someone's vest for alterations, it is important to have a wide range of topics on which to converse. It makes the time pass and makes the interaction so much more pleasant, don't you agree?"

"I do enjoy working with patients. It has different challenges than research, but it has its own set of rewards." The tenseness that had brought Julian here was beginning to dissipate as his body soaked in the heat. He glanced over at his companion and was interested to see that, compared to Julian, he was minimally sweating, even though he'd been here for a longer time. Noting that Garak's eyes were still closed, that ever-present smile still affixed to his lips, Julian allowed his eyes to drift down to the first live Cardassian phallus he'd ever seen. Even flaccid, it was impressive. Heavy, with thick ridges that ran down the column beneath the silky smooth cap.

"By all means, feel free to examine it. I don't imagine you've gotten to see many."

Julian's eyes flew to Garak's, which he would have sworn were still closed. It was part of the sine qua non of male behavior to pretend that other men had no such biological parts when interacting naked. His instinct was to apologize, but Julian's medical curiosity overrode politeness. "None, actually. If you really wouldn't mind?"

"Be my guest." Now the smile on those carved features really was broad.

Story continues at:  
https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/3356.html


End file.
